


AZURE

by cuddleefuddlee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is iwa waxing poetic about a color and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: azure (adj, n): pronounced az-ure1. adj: bright blue in color like a cloudless sky2. n: a bright blue colorAn example of the word azure in context:The first time he notices it, he almost misses it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	AZURE

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS JO!!! HERE'S YOUR SECRET SANTA EXCHANGE GIFT!!!! for the exchange, i saw that domestic au was listed and wanted to do something super domestic. so i thought, "what's more domestic than home improvement?" i hope you enjoy it and have a good holiday! :)

**_azure_ ** _ (adj, n): pronounced az-ure  _

  * _**adj:** bright blue in color like a cloudless sky_


  * **n:** a bright blue color



_ An example of the word  _ **_azure_ ** _ in context:  _

The first time he notices it, he almost misses it. 

“Iwa-chan! What are you doing? ” 

Oikawa’s voice rings in his ear, reigning Hajime in from staring blankly out the window at the sky. Something about it had caught his eye when he walked into the room a few minutes before, rooting him to the spot so he could envelope himself with it. 

For a brief moment, he feels like he’s in some dream sequence; one that he could spend hours in if not for the person pouting across from him. 

Right, they’re supposed to be painting their new office. Hajime still hasn’t processed the fact that they’re now living together after being together for what seems like years. They’ve been stuck to each other's sides for longer than he can remember; the shrill of Oikawa's voice embedded in his very first memories as a child. But, this? This still seems surreal. 

Maybe he really is in a dream and hasn’t realized it just yet. 

“What color is this supposed to be?” He asks. “Some shade of blue?” 

“It’s called  _ azure _ ,” Oikawa responds, hands on his hips as if Hajime was the one to pick out the color and not him. “It means blue in Spanish, which I thought was fitting and all for us.”

“Azure,” he whispers back.

He lets the word slip off his tongue, fill the space between the two of them. It matches the color of the sky right at that moment, matches the color of the water when they swam in the ocean, matches the color of their tears after their last game together. 

It’s a color that has always been in their lives, and Hajime is only noticing it at that moment like some veil has been lifted from his eyes and he’s truly seeing for the first time. 

_ Azure _ , he thinks,  _ is a beautiful color to be surrounded by _ .

He reaches for one of the clean paintbrushes on the step stool, twists it around in his fingers for a moment. Oikawa has already turned around, focusing back on fixing the painter's tape over the molding. 

A smile worms its way onto Hajime's face and he dips the tip of the brush into the blue, letting it stain the white bristles for a few seconds. He tiptoes behind the other, trying to be as quiet as he can, and taps his shoulder. 

As soon as Oikawa turns around, Hajime swipes the brush across his face, leaving a giant blue streak across it.

“Iwa!” Oikawa whines over Hajime’s laughter. Even his pout is covered in the paint, making him laugh even more. “You call  _ me _ the brat but look at this! I can’t believe you’ve done this.” 

Unfortunately for Hajime, who’s bent over and laughing, he doesn’t notice his boyfriend stomp over to the brushes and repeats the very same motions he had done just moments before. The tickle of bristles followed by the cool wetness of paint against his neck cuts his laughter short, only to hear Oikawa cackling behind him. 

___________________________

The second time he notices it, he’s actively looking for the color in his life. 

The two of them have been standing in the home improvement store for what seems like hours, staring at the tiles laid out before them. Oikawa decided two weeks ago that since they technically own their home, they’re allowed to do whatever they want - and Oikawa wants to redo their ugly looking bathroom. 

There’s a selection of shower tiles sitting in front of them, arranged into different types of patterns and colors for them to see which they would like best. Oikawa’s been picking them up every few seconds to example them up close, mumbling little comments to himself and pushing them into his own yes or no piles. 

That’s when Hajime notices the stark blue tiles next to the white, some Mediterranean pattern sitting untouched by either of them. It transports him to another time and place, one that’s warm and the sun is shining down against the back of their necks. 

He’s reminded of their vacation in Argentina when Oikawa dragged him to the beach, the sand burning the bottoms of his feet as nothing more than a second thought. He’s reminded of the waves that kissed their skin as they laid next to each other, sky bright blue and clear of any cloud. 

At the time, Hajime pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t living in some dream. He knew it wasn’t when he felt the press of soft lips against him, tasting salt and sea and love. 

“What about these?” He taps the area closest to the blue tiles. “I like these colors best.” 

Oikawa pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, putting the orange tile he’s currently criticizing back on the table. Hajime watches as his eyes glance over, examining them before even touching them. 

It makes Hajime smile to himself. 

“They look like the same color we painted the office,” Hajime supplies the other when he finally picks one up. “ _ Azure _ or whatever you called it.” 

Oikawa hums in response, twisting the tile every which way to see how the light reflects off of it. He brings it up to his glasses, then holds it at arm's length. Hajime thinks it looks ridiculous at the same time he thinks it looks adorable. 

“I didn’t know you were paying attention when I said that, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa slides his eyes over to his better half, smirk in place. “It seemed like you were more concerned about getting paint anywhere  _ but  _ on the walls.” 

“Fuck off, Shittykawa,” he scoffs. “You were the one who spilled an entire can on the hardwood.” 

“Only because you tried to paint my hair! You know my hair is off-limits!”

Laughter spills from his mouth at the outburst. It’s so ridiculous that they’re arguing about this in the middle of picking out tiles.  _ Aren’t we supposed to be adults _ , he thinks.

“Alright, I’m sorry for going after your hair. But, what do you think of this color?” 

Oikawa pouts for a moment, looking back at his hand. “I like it. You have a good eye.”

___________________________

The third time he notices it, he’s practically slapped in the face by it. 

Hajime isn’t expecting to get hit in the face with anything when walking into their bedroom, nonetheless, a neatly folded and packaged sheet set smacks him directly in the face before dropping to the ground. The plastic packaging squeaks as it lands between his left and Hajime is left blinking dumbly for a few moments. 

“I literally said ‘catch’ before I threw it,” Oikawa manages to get out through his laughter. “You look so stunned, Iwa-chan.” 

It takes Hajime another moment to get himself together and realize that he’s just standing there while Oikawa laughs at him like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. He wishes that he got annoyed over small things as he used to, wishes that he could channel some of that annoyance to at least pretend to be annoyed. 

Instead, he reaches down for the sheets and reads  _ Azure Sheets, 10,000 thread count _ . Just reading the word azure makes a smile spread across his face. Over the last few weeks it’s become more and more clear that it’s their color; one that perfectly describes them and every moment they’ve spent together. 

He’ll be damned if he lets Oikawa know he’s turned soft about it. 

“Since when do you like this color so much?” Hajime asks. “It seems like every room has this color in it.” 

He receives a pout in response. “I’ll have you know that color is very important to having a happy home. I read a lot about it and it just so happens that this color—” Oikawa points at his hands, “—keeps showing up whenever we do something new. So, obviously, it’s a sign for us to use it.” 

The smile on his face only grows more as he listens to Oikawa. It’s cute, he thinks, that his boyfriend has spent so much time searching for this specific color to fill their apartment. 

No, scratch that. It’s not some color anymore. It’s their  _ color _ . Hajime tries to stop his smile from growing even more at the thought; he knows that if Oikawa catches him that he’ll never hear the end of it. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teases, his smile growing by the second. “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

“Don’t—” he starts. 

Oikawa takes his time on his way over to Hajime, making grabby hands at the sheets only to rip them away from him. In one swift movement, he unzips them and starts shaking them out to put them on their bed.

“You’re thinking that this is  _ our _ color, aren’t you? Since we painted the office this color and the tiles in the shower are this color too.”

Hajime wants to pout, wants to stomp away and throw a tantrum like he knows Oikawa would do if the tables were turned. Instead, his own smile starts to mirror the others as he reaches for the other end of the sheet. 

“So what if I was thinking that?” He shoots back. “It grew on me since you’re making me drown in it, Shittykawa.” 

___________________________

The fourth time he notices it, he almost misses it. 

Just like the first time at the beginning of the month, Hajime is staring out the window, distracted by how clear the sky is and stuck in memories that make him feel warm when the chill seeps in through the walls at night. 

He passes the kitchen on the way to their bedroom, but that color catches his eye when he turns. There’s a vase sitting in the middle of the counter that wasn’t there a few hours ago. Oikawa must have snuck it in when he was at the gym. 

Right away he notices that it’s  _ their _ blue, that specific shade of azure. His eyes trace over the curves of the sides, over the handle, then focuses on the white and gold weaving throughout the blue. It’s beautiful, he thinks, so damn beautiful that he doesn’t even notice the sound of footsteps walking toward him. 

“Would you look at this?” 

Hajime snaps his at the voice and is greeted with the sight of Oikawa, arms crossed over his chest and hip resting against the counter. He looks like the perfect definition of innocence that they both know is false. 

The smirk is what gives him away.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you I got that?” They both know he didn’t. “It’s from Argentina. We went to that little shop by the beach and put a hold on it so I could buy it later since you couldn’t keep your eyes off of it.” 

Hajime looks back at the vase, warmth spreading across his cheeks. He tries to think back to that moment, tries to see if he really was that obvious about something so small, tries to see if Oikawa saw him glancing at it from the other side of the store. He comes up with nothing but doesn’t care. 

Something tells him that Oikawa always knows no matter what. 

The feeling of arms wrapping around him brings Hajime out of his memories and back to the present. Oikawa rests his chin on a shoulder as Hajime sinks into the warmth, a habit that they both noticed years ago but have never commented on. 

“I think it’s the perfect finishing touch,” he hums. “Don’t you, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, if you say so.” 

They both know it’s the best he’ll give him - and Oikawa is perfectly fine with that. He can see how much Hajime loves the vase in front of him and this color that defines their lives. This color,  _ their _ color, fills in the spots of their lives that they didn’t realize were empty. This color wraps around them and keeps them safe from the troubles of the day. This color represents their love, for one another, for volleyball, for themselves. 

They couldn’t be happier to have such a beautiful color enter their home at just the right moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone! i hope you can enjoy them with your friends and family!! :)


End file.
